Za Dużo Słońca
by dragonlady 44
Summary: prequel do być


Tłumaczenie fanficka Tinuviel 42 "Too much in the sun", polecam bo na pewno jest lepsze w oryginale. Prosiłabym serdecznie o jakiekolwiek komentarze, bo to moja pierwsza próba przetłumaczenia czegokolwiek.

Sprostowanie: Nie mam pojęcia komu to potrzebne, ale jak wszyscy to wszyscy. Więc: Wszystkie postacie należą do J.K.Rowling. Zastanawiam się czy istnieje na świecie ktoś, kto tego nie wie. Pewnie jakaś stara eskimoska w Grenladii i to by było na tyle.

Ostrzeżenia: Slash!

Zapraszam do czytania...

* * *

Syriusz patrzył wyczerpany na przygasające, zakurzone węgle w kominku, ich słaby blask ledwo dostrzegalny we wczesnym porannym świetle. Nagle zza portretu grubej Damy dobiegł go dźwięk. Jego serce zaczęło bić szybciej. To na to właśnie czekał całą noc na rozkaz Jamesa. „Masz tu być, kiedy on wróci, gotowy rzucić mu się do stóp!". He. Dobranymi słowami przeprosić, może. Ale rzucić mu się do stóp? Na pewno nie. Bardzo nie chciał być, bardzo nie chciał powiedzieć i zrobić tego, co zaraz będzie musiał. 

„Hej." Syriusza głos był cienki, jego wzrok spuszczony w dół. Remus nic nie powiedział, gdy chwiejnym krokiem wszedł do dormitorium Gryfonów.

„Remus, zaczekaj." Syriusz usiadł i przykucnął na brzegu wielkiej, czerwonej sofy.

Zataczając się przeszedł obok Syriusza, jego oczy skupione na krętych schodach prowadzących do dormitorium szóstoklasistów.

„Remus!" Syriusz wstał.

„Co?" Remus gwałtowanie odwrócił się, jego oczy płonące gniewem.

„Ja – my... Musimy porozmawiać."

Remus zastanowił się moment, zanim odpowiedział, zaciętym tonem. „Nie, nie musimy."

„Remus. Proszę."

„Nie!" Wydał z siebie krotki, gryzący śmiech. „Naprawdę nie musimy." Odwrócił się z powrotem i wrócił do swego chwiejnego chodu.

„Słuchaj, przepraszam, dobra?" Syriusz podszedł do niego.

Remus zatrzymał się na chwilę, najwyraźniej usiłując zatrzymać w sobie swoje uwagi.

„Po prostu." Syriusz stanął przed nim. „Proszę, wysłuchaj mnie." Ostrożnie dotknął ramienia Remusa, kierując go do ich zwyczajowych krzeseł przy kominku.

Był raczej zdumiony tym, że Remus mu uległ.

Kiedy doszli do kanapy, Remus usiadł i skrzyżował ręce. Spojrzał na Syriusza, jego oczy wyrażając emocje, które najwyraźniej starał się ukryć. „No i?"

„Okej..." Syriusz pozostał na miejscu, stojąc wprost przed nim. „Przepraszam."

„Już to mówiłeś." Odpowiedział krótko.

„No a co jeszcze zostało do powiedzenia?"

Oczywiście nie tego oczekiwał od niego Remus. Znowu się roześmiał. „Nie wierzę."

„Co?" Odpowiedział Syriusz tonem obrony.

Remus potrząsnął głową. „Zdajesz sobie sprawę z tego, jak poważne było to, co zrobiłeś, prawda?"

„T-tak. I przepraszam."

„A co by było gdybym go pogryzł? Albo gorzej, zabił go?"

„Słuchaj, przepraszam za to, co ci zrobiłem, ale" Syriusz zmarszczył czoło, odwracając wzrok. „Ale zasłużył na to! To znaczy, już od miesięcy szwenda się wokół ciebie! Albo wtedy, w zeszłym miesiącu, powiedział Snellowi, że nas widział jak się wymykaliśmy z zamku – „

„I ja ci wtedy powiedziałem, żebyś sobie odpuścił."

„Wiem, ale on cały czas tylko szuka sposobu, aby nas wszystkich wpakować w kłopoty."

„Jego wywnioskowanie, że jestem wilkołakiem nie wpakuje _ciebie_ w tarapaty."

Syriusz usiadł obok Remusa, opierając podbródek o swoje ręce, łokcie podparł na swych kolanach.

„Ale, no cóż. On już wie. Przypuszczam, że oszczędziłeś mu wiele czasu na zgadywanie i domyślanie się, w końcu – „

„Powiedziałem, że przepraszam." Powiedział poruszony Syriusz.

Remus był cicho przez chwilę, a potem zaśmiał się przygnębiająco. „On powie. Wiem to."

Syriusz westchnął.

„A potem wszyscy – „

„Przepraszam, okej?" To było głupie i bezmyślne. Przepraszam."

Remus przyjrzał mu się a na czole pojawiła się maleńka zmarszczka namysłu.

„To – Naprawdę nie rozumiesz, co? Ja... To mógł być tylko mały błąd dla ciebie, ale dla mnie to sprawa życia i śmierci. Wiesz, o co mi chodzi? Są powody, dla których Dumbledore i wszyscy inni pracowali tak ciężko, aby utrzymać to tajemnicą. Zwłaszcza przed ludźmi takimi jak Severus. Mógłby napisać o tym do swoich rodziców, i ot tak zostałbym... Byłbym bóg wie gdzie? Oni mogliby..."

„Remus, rozumiem. Kapuję."

Remus gapił się na niego z mieszanką obrzydzenia i zaskoczenia. Jego serce boleśnie waliło. Nie był całkiem pewien, jak zareagować na upór Syriusza. „O-okej..."

Nastąpiła długa i krępująca cisza, w ciągu której Syriusz patrzył uporczywie na dogasające węgielki i kominku. Remus patrzył w kolana, roztargniony skubiąc zadrapanie na wierzchu swej dłoni.

Wreszcie, odezwał się Syriusz, jego głos cichy. „Przepraszam."

„Przepraszam, że byłem taki głupi."

Remus westchnął.

„Wynagrodzę ci to."

„Jak?"

„Nie wiem. Po prostu... Bardzo mi przykro. Znajdę sposób, aby ci to wynagrodzić."

Remus dalej gapił się w swoje dłonie. „Wiesz... Zastanawiałem się przed chwilą..." Uśmiechnął się, słowa wymawiając powoli. „że naprawdę bardzo bym chciał, aby istniał sposób, żebym już nigdy nie musiał cię widzieć czy myśleć o tobie."

Syriusz siedział idealnie nieruchomo, nie okazując żadnej zewnętrznej reakcji na słowa Remusa.

Remus wydał z siebie krotki, bezgłośny śmiech, opierając się plecami o sofę.

Syriusz pozostał pochylony, wlepiając wzrok w swoje stopy. „W sumie myślałem, że zawsze będziemy przyjaciółmi..."

Remus ponownie westchnął.

Syriusz ponownie pogrążył się w myślach.

„Cóż, nie myślałem, że kiedykolwiek zrobisz coś takiego."

Syriusz siedział nieruchomo jakiś czas, desperacko myśląc o czymś, co mógłby teraz powiedzieć.

Remus wyprostował się, przytulony do ramienia czerwonej kanapy. Jego głos był niezwyczajnie cichy, a jego oczy skupione były na podłodze, a nie na Syriuszu. „Jestem zmęczony. Idę do łóżka." Wstał.

„Zaczekaj."

Remus odwrócił się twarzą do niego, biorąc głęboki syczący wdech.

„Co się teraz stanie?"

„O co ci chodzi?" Jego głos brzmiał spokojnie. „Nie –„

„Z nami? Czy nadal jesteśmy przyjaciółmi?"

Remus odwrócił się plecami do Syriusza, podnosząc rękę do twarzy. „Nie wiem..."

Syriusz wstał. „Remus..."

„Co? Nie wiem!" Jego głos nagle zabrzmiał surowo, niepohamowanie. „Nie wiem! Nie chcę teraz musieć teraz o tym myśleć!" Mocno skrzyżował ręce, niespokojnie przenosząc ciężar ciała z jednej nogi na drugą.

Po paru momentach, Syriusz odezwał się miękko. „Więc, co zrobisz jutro?"

Remus wciągnął przez zaciśnięte żeby powietrze. „Naprawdę nie mogę teraz o tym rozmawiać."

„Będziesz mnie ignorował?

„Nie wiem – „

Syriusz ledwie dał mu czas na odpowiedź. „Co z Jamesem i Peterem?"

„ – Nie wiem – „

„ – Co oni zrobią?"

„Nie – „

„ – Jak wybiorą po czyjej są stronie?"

„Nie wiem! Przestań!"

„Nie możesz po prostu udawać, że mnie tu nie ma – „

„ – Nienawidzę cię!"

Syriusz zawahał się, wyglądając na bardzo dotkniętego przez cząstkę sekundy, zanim nie odpowiedział zdecydowanie. „Nieprawda."

Remus ledwie był świadom tego, że jego zaciśnięta od dawna pięść uderza Syriusza.

Syriusz został wytrącony z równowagi, ale zdołał się powstrzymać. Zanim miał czas pomyśleć, Remus uderzył go ponownie. Potem jeszcze raz, i jeszcze raz.

Syriusz skulił się i złapał Remusa za nadgarstki. Przez chwilę Remus próbował dalej go bić, ale kiedy zdał sobie sprawę, że jest świetnie przed tym powstrzymywany, okręcił się, usiłując wyrwać się z uścisku. Jednakże im mocniej starał się wyrwać, tym mocniej do siebie przyciągał go Syriusz.

W końcu Remus poddał się. Patrzył uporczywie w podłogę, próbując zmusić się, aby przestał marszczyć brwi w mimowolnej minie namysłu. Jego ramiona wznosiły się i opadały z każdym jego płytkim oddechem.

Syriusz trzymał uścisk na nadgarstkach Remusa, wyzywająco patrząc w jego spuszczoną twarz. Remus słabo spróbował jeszcze wyrwać się. „Puść mnie.", Szepnął do swych stóp. Syriusz tylko jeszcze mocniej go ścisnął, robiąc mały krok w przód.

„Puść mnie.", Powtórzył, podejmując nagłą próbę uwolnienia się.

Syriusz przyciągnął do siebie Remusa, wypuszczając z rąk jego nadgarstki tylko po to, aby go gwałtownie objąć. Remus automatycznie spostrzegł, że on sam również tuli się do Syriusza, chowając głowę w jego ramię. Nagle wydało mu się, że cała energia, którą ledwie moment temu wydał na próby uwolnienia się z rąk Syriusza, teraz była używana do trzymania go najmocniej jak potrafił.

Syriusz obejmował go bliżej, jego palce wbijały się w plecy Remusowi. Zamknął mocno oczy.

Stali idealnie nieruchomo przez minutę, desperacko obejmując się, jakby od tego zależało ich życie.

To Syriusz pierwszy się odsunął. Rozluźnił uścisk tylko na tyle, żeby mógł spojrzeć w oczy Remusowi.

Remus postąpił tak samo, spoglądając w gorę, aby napotkać oczy Syriusza po raz pierwszy tego ranka.

Syriusz pomyślał, że Remus wygląda niemal na wystraszonego. Właściwie, było to pocieszające, ponieważ on sam odczuwał coś bardzo podobnego do strachu. Ale nie był to strach, i to na pewno nie było to nerwowość, jaką odczuwał podczas konfrontacji przed chwilą. Nie mógł określić, co to było, tylko że nigdy nie odczuwał tego tak silnie jak teraz. Zrozumienie, może? Rodzaj nerwowego, przerażonego podniecenia, całkiem prawdopodobne. Nie było koniecznie złe, tylko... Inne. I bardziej przejmujące, niż wydało mu się odpowiednie. Oczy Syriusza błądziły w oczach Remusa.

Nagle Remus zdał sobie sprawę, że ich twarze są dziwnie blisko. Bliżej niż to pewnie konieczne. A na pewno bliżej, niż by wypadało. Kolejna myśl mu wpadła do głowy: jak to w ogóle możliwe? Tylko parę minut temu był zupełnie przygotowany na pozbycie się Syriusza z jego życia na zawsze, a teraz... Co to było? Wczorajsza noc dostarczyła mu tylu rzeczy do rozmyślenia i martwienia się, więc dlaczego tego nie robił? Dlaczego obchodziła go jedynie bliskość Syriusza, to jak bardzo przenikliwy i intensywny jest jego wzrok? Tylko parę godzin temu był naprawdę bliski straty wszystkiego, i to wszystko była wina Syriusza. Więc dlaczego nadal go obejmował? To wszystko wydawało się bardzo nie na miejscu. Uderzenie go i powiedzenie, że go nienawidzi o wiele bardziej pasowałoby do tej sytuacji. Ale on go naprawdę nienawidził. Przecież powinien. Ciężar na jego sercu i wszechogarniająca go energia przepływająca przez niego była dość silna, aby być nienawiścią. Co jeszcze mogło to być? Czuł, że powinien przerwać te intensywne połączenie wzrokowe miedzy nimi. To go zmieszało, sprawiało, że jego myśli były bez sensu. Zamknął oczy.

Syriusz nagle znalazł się w stanie paniki. Nerwowe podniecenie rozmnożyło się z tysiąc razy i teraz wypełniało go tak, że myślał, że pęknie. Czuł jak na jego twarz wstępuje rumieniec. O boże. O boże. Remus. Jego twarz sama zdawała się sama zbliżać się do Remusa. Próbował to zatrzymać. Próbował powstrzymać oczy przed łagodnym zamknięciem się. Próbował, mając desperacka nadzieję, że oczy Remusa się otworzą, że odsunie się, że to się nie stanie.

Remus nie mógł już odróżnić, czy jego serce wściekle bije, czy kompletnie się zatrzymało. To nie było w porządku... W ogóle. Czuł miękki oddech Syriusza na jego wargach. Poczuł, jak jego własny oddech również staje się niespokojny.

Przerażony chciał otworzyć oczy, tylko po to, aby zobaczyć jak blisko były usta Syriusza od jego. Wydawało mu się, że nie może to być więcej niż parę centymetrów. Jego oczy nie chciały się otworzyć. Jego głowa odmawiała odsunięcia się. To było niemożliwe. To było szalone. Syriusz go zdradził. Poczuł, ze jego ręce naciskają na plecy Syriusza, boleśnie świadom konsekwencji. Poczuł, że oddech Syriusza jest tak samo nierówny jak jego. I nie mógł tego zatrzymać.

Nie mógł powiedzieć, kto odważył się przekroczyć ten przeraźliwie mały odstęp. Może obydwoje. Syriusz poczuł, jak dolna warga Remusa delikatnie muska jego usta. Albo może na odwrót. Ich usta musnęły się ponownie, ledwo się stykając. No było najbardziej intensywne uczucie, jakiego kiedykolwiek zaznał. O boże. Chciał chcieć, aby to się skończyło. Ale... Dlaczego? Stwierdził, że drży, kiedy ich usta spotkały się w najdelikatniejszym z pocałunków.

Wszystko było kompletnie nie tak. Remusa usta ponownie szukały tych Syriusza. Spotkały się pewniej, trwały razem trochę dłużej. Nie powinien czerpać z tego przyjemności. Nie po wczorajszej nocy. Powoli jeden pocałunek stopił się w następny. Niezależnie od wczorajszej nocy.

To w ogóle nie powinno było się stać. Nigdy. Ich pocałunki już przestały być takie delikatne.

Jakimś sposobem, ręka Syriusza znalazła się na karku Remusa, i jakoś, przyciągnęła go do siebie jeszcze bliżej, i jakoś sprawiło to, że ich pocałunki stały się głębsze. Jego język subtelnie otarł się o dolną wargę Remusa. Nagle odsunął się, nie patrząc Remusowi w oczy.

Remus zerwał swe ramiona z Syriusza, biorąc duży krok do tyłu.

Syriusz spojrzał na niego, ich oczy spotkały się na sekundę czy dwie. Szybko odwrócił wzrok. „Eee... to..."

Remus uśmiechnął się nerwowo, patrząc trochę na lewo od Syriusza. „... No..."

„My nie..." Syriusz wzruszył ramionami zbywająco. „To było... tylko..."

„To był wypadek." Dokończył za niego Remus.

„Tak... i to... my tylko..."

„Tylko... daliśmy się ponieść emocjom."

„No... silne uczucia... czy coś."

„Mis identyfikacja... Ja... to było... dziwne i... pomieszało nam w uczuciach..."

„Właśnie."

„Tzn. byłem taki... wściekły na ciebie, a wtedy ty..." Nie dokończył, mając nadzieję, że to Syriusz skończy wyjaśnienie.

Po prostu skinął głową.

„I... byliśmy tak blisko siebie." Zaśmiał się wiedząco. „I wziąłem wściekłość za... coś innego."

„Aha." Syriusz ponownie kiwnął. „Myślę że nie powinniśmy... o tym rozmawiać... czy coś."

„Jasne." Remus zgodził się zanim zdał sobie sprawę, że niezupełnie go zrozumiał. „Co? Teraz?"

„Nie... Później..."

Stali przez chwilę w głuchej ciszy.

„Ale, tak jak mówiłeś." Syriusz spojrzał znowu na niego. „To był wypadek."

„No."

„To nic nie znaczy."

Remus potrząsnął energicznie głową na znak całkowitej zgody. „Nie."

Syriusza ręce błądziły po jego kieszeniach.

„Eee... to ja chyba pójdę teraz spać. Ludzie zaraz zaczną wstawać."

„Okej..."

Remus zaczął chwiejnie iść w kierunku krętych schodów.

„Zaczekaj."

„Co?"

„Ja - - „ Syriusz odciął się, jego brew ponownie się zmarszczyła. „Nic." Potrząsnął lekko głową. „Nieważne."

„Okej... To w takim razie zobaczymy się po lekcjach..."

„No."

„Przyniesiesz mi lekcje, prawda? James i Peter." Dodał. Nie chciał, aby to zabrzmiało tak, jakby chciał żeby Syriusz przyszedł sam. „Oni, też?"

„Jasne." Syriusz zerkał na wierzch ramienia kanapy, skubiąc łyse miejsce. „Zawsze to robimy."

„Wiem, ale – nie wiem. Do zobaczenia" Zrobił przerwę szukając odpowiedniego słowa. „...potem."

„Do zobaczenia."

Syriusz patrzył jak wchodzi chwiejnie po schodach i znika mu z widoku. Usiadł ciężko na sofie, głęboko wzdychając gdy patrzył prostu przed siebie. Dobrane słowa... O boże. W co on się wpakował?


End file.
